Broken Ones
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Both of them are broken...will they find love together?Will their heart heal?


It was a dark and cold day , the sky was filled with clouds and rain was falling .

A young boy was sitting on a bench not caring about that all of his clothes were soaked to the bone , his eyes were sad…those beautiful green eyes seemed like they were ready to cry .

He looked at the clock on his hand " She was supposed to be here an hour ago…I…I…am leaving…" He stood up and he looked up to the sky , a bitter smile on his face .

" Why did this happen to me ? " He asked but the only answer he got was the rain falling and the thunder screaming .

He moved slowly , it felt like all of his energy and happiness was gone..only because of her…

Because she didn't appear when he needed her the most , he let the roses he was holding fall to the ground and started running to his house...

The rain falling on him made it seem like..he..was…crying…

It was true the bitter tears were running down his face .

He ran and ran until he finally reached his house , he opened the door and immediately fell to his bed and leaned against the wall , he looked at his mobile hoping to see a message from her…but..nothing..no sign from her…

He laughed but it was not a happy one but a laugh filled with sadness and bitter feelings , a smile appeared on his face a sad , tired and bitter one .

" I guess…that..no one will ever truly..want to be with me…" He muttered and a sad chuckle escaped his lips .

He closed his eyes but the tears refused to stop running , he bit his lip .

He should face it..he was completely heartbroken…

He looked next to him and found his beloved guitar , a gift that his late mother had given him for his birthday two years ago and then after a month..she left this world..forever..

He took it in his arms and started playing a sad tune , then he started singing .

_" __Was it only one night ? That you were here with me truly…?_

_Was your love real ?_

_It seems like the hours turn to years when you are away from me…_

_I can't stand it_

_But…it seems like you don't love me anymore_

_So..I will stay here all alone _

_Crying for the moments we shared _

_And picking my heart broken pieces _

_That shattered after you left me_

_Here on my own_

_I gave you my heart _

_But you rejected my love_

_Then you whispered good bye _

_And faded into the wind _

_Like a bitter song_

_Like a sad memory_

_You were my first love.._

_And the one..I will never forget…_

_Never…forget…."_

He sighed and looked at the photograph that was on his desk .

Both of them were smiling happily to the camera , he was winking and kissing her cheek while she laughed .

He took it in his hands and traced his finger at her smile a sad expression on his face .

He felt the tears falling once again as he felt the anger filling his heart , he bit his lip and throw the photo to the floor making the glass shatter to several pieces .

He screamed , he cried the pain very raw in his heart and finally he closed his eyes that were still filled with tears and cried to sleep .

After many hours he woke up by the rays of the sunlight escaping from his window…

He stood up and looked outside and touched the glass that was separating him with the rest of the world .

Outside happiness but for him it was only misery .

It was 7 am , he had nothing to do , he lied down again just stared at the celling .

" Why did you do this to me ? " He asked as he tried to reach for something but it was gone in a second .

**Meanwhile**

" You are not my real daughter , you are adopted…I am not your father ." An old voice said as his closed and a bitter smile appeared at his face " I am sorry…Chizuru…I love you…" He whispered before his hand fell lifeless to his side .

A brown haired girl was sitting next to him , her eyes widened , she started breathing faster than before , she felt her breath being taken away from her lungs , she held his hand tightly " Father..No.." The tears fell from her eyes as they closed and she bit her lip before she let a pained scream…

**After 2 days **

She walked outside the cemetery ..He..was…gone…

She had no one in this empty and hallow world…

No…he wasn't her real father..he had told her this secret that had been kept for so many years and asked for her forgiviness….

She looked up to the sky as the rain fell from the clouds…

Her vision clouded ' What..should I do ? ' She wondered but she took no answer except the rain that made her feel even more pained .

She fell to the ground as she cried…all alone in the rain…no one was at her side to help her…

After some time she stood up and walked towards the forest before she closed her eyes and lost consciousness…

On the meanwhile a boy with green eyes was walking in the same place that his beloved had left him , there he saw a girl laying unconscious to the ground as the thunder roared in the sky .

His eyes widened as he ran by her side , he took her in his arms..he couldn't just leave her here…

As he ran into the rain , the girl on his arms he felt her clutching his shirt and whispering " No..don't go…don't go.." She started crying her sleep .

He looked at her saddened as he reached a place that they could hide from the rain , he took of his cloak that somehow wasn't wet and put it around her arms as he looked outside in the rain.

Slowly his eyes closed and without realizing he leaned closer to her until their heads were touching…

" She was at the same place I was that day…Why were you..there ? " he thought before he let himself fall asleep.

_The end_

_This one will probably be a two-shot or three-shot..I am not sure yet…but I still hope you like it!_

_Please review._


End file.
